1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reagent slot, a sample tray and a combination kit used in biochemical test, in particular, it relates to a combination kit used in biochemical test which can avoid consumable waste.
2. Description of the Related Art
96-well plate, 8-Tube Strips and 12-Tube Strips are common utensils used for containing biochemical specimens. The commercially available 96-well plate dedicated to polymerase chain reaction (PCR) has 96 slots in total which may be used for loading biochemical specimens, but not all the 96 slots have to be used in every detection; even though only six slots are used, all the 96 slots must be discarded after use in order to avoiding other slots being polluted. Therefore, such practice is wasteful and non-effective.
The commercially available 8-Tube Strips and 12-Tube Strips may improve the shortcoming of 96-well plate described above, however, the specimens it may contain are limited because of its small volume of 0.2 mL so that it is confined to some extent in application.